The New Girl
by mncclark432
Summary: Tris is a new girl, living with her godmother tori. First fanfic and FOURTRIS ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO PLEASE REVIEW! HERE GOES NOTHING... I DON"T OWN DIVERGENT!**

TRIS P.O.V

Free... I am finally free. I thought to myself as I climbed out of the yellow taxi cab, and stepped onto the crowded street. My eyes scan the crowd until they land on a lady my mothers age with black hair and a raven tattoo. I smile as I throw my back pack over my shoulder and run to her. We embrace and her small arms wrap tightly around my small body.

" Tori." I choke, trying to breathe. " I- I can't br-breathe!" She quickly lets go, and I gasp for air.

" Sorry darling! I forgot how small you are!" She says. I glare at her and she laughs. " Tris," she started, knowing how I hated my real name. "You start school in a week, so I thought I would introduce you to some of the kids around here." I raised my eyebrow in question. She laughs. " Yes honey, I was joking, you can go buy some stuff at the mall or whatever, tomorrow we have a tour of the school though.

" Thanks Tori! I really missed Chicago." I said while smiling. " But where's the mall?" I asked sounding kinda embarrassed. She laughs again and points to a large building. My mouth drops as I take in the sight. Calling this building large would be to small of a word. This place had like seven floors and stretched so far, I couldn't see the end. Tori slightly pushes my back, nudging me forward. I gulp, and start towards the "mall."

Page Break

Once I enter, I realize how much bigger this place was. I start to walk into one of the store, and inside the place looks divided into different sections. One area of the store sells only blue articles of clothing, and the man behind the counter there looks like a freaking blueberry. Nope, not my section. All of the other sections are gray, red and yellow, green, and finally black. New place, new me, I thought to myself as I started towards the black section. I look through the racks, when a shirt catches my eye. It's a tight black V-line shirt, that small enough, I am sure it would fit my body perfectly. I snatch it and walk towards the changing rooms.

After the shirt is on, I realize it doesn't make me look like a twelve year old. I step out of my little changing room, to see myself in the full size mirror. I smile, but I am not the only one. A taller, olive skin girl stands behind my nodding. I turn around and say, " Can I help you?"

She smiles and shakes her head. " No, it's just you are rocking that shirt! Are you knew? I never have seen you before? What school do you go to? Do you like shopping? I love shopping! Lets shop together!"

I smile and nod my head. " Thanks I'm Tris." I say sticking out my hand.

"Christina!" She squeals, " And Tris, I think we are going to be best friends.

**A/N SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT I PROMISE FOURTRIS. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT TIME, IT WILL BE WAY LONGER! THANKS**

**-PADFOOT**


	2. Mall and school

**A/N HEY THANKS EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY IF I CAN! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT BY THE WAY!**

After Christina had taken me to almost all the stores in the mall, its 7 o' clock. Wait 7? That means I have been here for eight hours. Damn. Anyway, I have five bags that are all the way filled with clothes, shoes, jewelry, and makeup. I didn't even know that mascara had more than one type. I sigh, and look over at Christina, and my stomach growls. I haven't ate anything since I got here. "Chris! I am going to get something to eat, so... yeah. See you in a few!" And I quickly walk out of the store before I heard what she said. My phone starts to buzz and I start to take it out when I walk into a wall... I look around and see a tall boy that looks 17 or 18 in a hoodie and sunglasses on the ground looking pissed.

"Sorry! I was checking my phone when I-," I start but he cuts me off.

"Next time watch where you are going or someone might get hurt." He says cracking his knuckles trying to scare me. But I only laugh.

"Seriously?" I questioned. "I am not scared of you, so stop trying. I am sorry. My names Tris, you are?" I ask sticking out my hand.

"That's none of your business." He sneers, "Why are you even talking to me!"

"Maybe because you're so approachable," I say. I know I am small and built like a 12-year old, but I was not about to be bullied by this jerk. "Just like a bed of nails."

He grin, and takes off the sunglasses. I stare into his eyes to see a deep blue, that I could get lost in. He sticks out his hand, and helps me off the floor. His grip is firm, and when we drop hands he says, "Four." And walks off... leaving me to wonder who this 'Four' guy really is. But all I know is that my right hand felt cold after he dropped it. I wonder if I will ever see him again...

PAGE BREAK! one week later

_Lately I've been, I've been losing- _

I hit my alarm clock. No matter how much I love that song, today is the first day of school, and I was not going to be late. I roll out of bed and walk to my closet where all my new stuff was. After a few minute of searching, I decided on a black tight shirt that was ripped in the back with a blood red colored tank to wear underneath, along with my black jeans and matching combat boots. brush my hair and decide against doing anything with it. I apply some eyeliner and mascara, and grab my backpack, and am out the door.

When I get to the school after calling Tori and asking for directions, I get out and start towards the building. Before I am even close towards the door, someone grabs my waist and pushes me against the wall. A boys with piercing green eyes holds my waist and presses himself on me. I try to push him away lightly, but he catches my arm and holds it above my head. He leans his face in so they are only a few inches apart. "Hey baby, you are new right? I'm Peter and well, I can show you a fun time..." and that's as far as he gets before I knee him in the groin. Then I flip my hair and giggle for effect and walk away. This was going to be a long day...

**A/N THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT SEND ME YOUR IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! **


	3. You again

**A/N DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, WISH I DID, BUT DON'T...**

I walk into the office were I am meted by a woman in a yellow dresses. She looks up from the computer and smiles at me. _"_Um... Maybe you can help me? My name is Tris Prior and I am new?" I ask. She smiles even more and hands me a sheet of paper. I look down and read

_DAUNTLESS_

_Homeroom: 105S Mr. Parkerson_

_1st hour: AP Math- _

_2nd hour: AP English- Mr. Clark_

_3rd hour: Spanish- Mr. McBride_

_4th hour: free_

_lunch_

_5th hour: Gym- Mr. Eric_

_6th hour: Science- Mrs. Handlings_

_7th hour: free_

_8th hour- Music- Mrs. Johnstone_

_Locker number 27- combo: 02-27-00_

I thanked the smiling woman, and walked out of the office. Dauntless, what the hell was dauntless? I started to walk down a hallway that followed my locker number and ran into a wall. I looked up and saw the pissed off boy from a few days ago. What was his name? Four? Like the number? He still looked mad, but when he saw me, he grinned.

"We must stop meeting like this." He said smiling as he offered me his hand, but I brushed it away and pushed myself off the floor.

"Ditto." I said and tried to walk around him, but he stepped where I stepped. "Can you move." I asked slowly losing my temper, but he grinned and shook his head. I sighed and tried to push him out of my way, but he was built like a wall. "Look if you don't move, you might end up like that kid Peter." I said barely above a whisper. I thought I was being scary, but Four just laughed.

"There is no way you can take me. Peter just punches, but you see, I am the whole package, smart and strong." He chuckled. "But if you would like to fight sometime... I could take you up on that."

"Great!" I said sarcastically. " Now move!" I pushed him to the side and slowly found my way to my locker. I walked into class, and sat in the seat in the back. I try to keep to myself and doodled in my notebook when someone sat next to me. I looked up and saw someone I really wished would leave me alone, because I had a bad feeling about him. The one and only...

**A/N #CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
